Iron Swords
The Iron Swords are an elite retinue of knights who serve the King of the Eight Kingdoms as his royal bodyguards. There are eight of them in total, each one coming from a different constituent region of the Eight Kingdoms. Each member is specially selected from their region as the best swordsman in the land, which is why a spot amongst the Iron Swords is considered as the highest office one can reach as a Knight. When an Iron Swords passes, they are replaced by the next greatest swordsman from their region. History When they were first established, the Iron Swords were nothing more than a network of covert knights passing for the royal court of the kings they served. With the promise of peace out of sight, kings and their families had to move constantly to keep them safe, but also quickly which was why they couldn’t travel in large caravans of soldiers. Therefore, knights of both sexes were selected to pose as servants or harlots for the royal family, who posed as merchants and lowborn nobles to evade trouble. The war concluded in the formation of the Eight Kingdoms and the rise of a new king. To give a small token of appreciation and gratification to those who served the kings during the war, he formed a kingsguard of the best knights from all eight kingdoms. This gave each kingdom a chance to showoff the work of their region and be proud for what their land produced. Since, the order has been made of only eight members, each member coming from one of the constituent regions of the Eight Kingdoms. Service Already is the duty of knighthood sacredly binding, but to serve the highest office of knighthood is to serve for life. Sacrifices must be made to play the part of a king’s sword and shield; therefore, vows must be taken to be initiated as an Iron Sword. An Iron Sword can never take a wife and father children; accept a fief; or take up a title other than the standard titles of a knight. The most notorious vow, however, is that an Iron Sword can only be pardoned from their duties through death. The promises an Iron Sword makes through their oaths are taken very seriously, especially the final one. Death always finds a way for an Iron Sword who breaks their oaths, whether through battle, execution, or intervention by the gods of Idris. One situation in recent history saw Sir Marvin Holmes father several bastard children, all except one were killed upon their birth by Sir Damien Casterly to preserve the man's honor to his oaths. However, upon the birth of Sir Marvin's final child, Sir Damien killed him instead to prevent the countless amount of killing he had to do. Sir Damien also became the first Iron Sword in history to be pardoned from his duties by the king, however disaster struck soon after when he died. Though the death was through sacrifice and therefore on his own terms, many believe that the Children set him upon a path that would lead him to his sacrifice, therefore fulfilling his oath that only death can pardon him. Attire & Weapons Members of the Iron Swords have an attire exclusive from any other class of knights in the world. Their armor is a mix of plate and scales, forged from Mythril and finely engraved with symbols from their region of origin. Over the chainmail, members sport deep sea green robes which represent the house colors of Senate. Another nod to the household they serve are the grey wolven fur capes they wear which provide them warmth during the winter and an extra means of protection from their rear. Leather is a common attire amongst knights, however the Iron Sword use it for holsters, gloves and boots rather than protection. Slated grey pants are made from insulated leathers, while others are made from cotton. Lastly, a thick helmet is provided to mask the Iron Sword’s identity, a purpose which could be redundant if one knew how to read the symbols on their armor. Lastly, an Iron Sword is able to use whatever weapon best suits them, as they are the most skilled swordsman and forcing them to a single uniform weapon would defeat the purpose of having them guard the royal family. Members The established members of the Iron Swords under Gerald Casterly. * Sir Damien Casterly, Lord Commander. ** Sir Dimitri Nordstrom - Killed during the Battle of White Water. ** Lady Evelyn Barrington - Hung by the Farroxian Army. ** Sir Bravos Cerebal - Hung by the Farroxian Army. ** Sir Merel Lancaster - Hung by the Farroxian Army. ** Lady Lawrence Lancaster - Killed during the Battle of White Water. ** Sir Geeves Dominique - Hung by the Farroxian Army. ** Sir Marvin Holmes - Killed by Sir Damien Lannister. Death covered up as an assassination. The established members of the Iron Swords under Melchior Morgenstern. * Sir Bravos Cerebal, Lord Commander- hung by the Farroxian Army. ** Sir Dimitri Nordstrom - Killed during the Battle of White Water. ** Lady Evelyn Barrington - Hung by the Farroxian Army. ** Sir Bravos Cerebal - Hung by the Farroxian Army. ** Sir Merel Lancaster - Hung by the Farroxian Army. ** Lady Lawrence Lancaster - Killed during the Battle of White Water. ** Sir Geeves Dominique - Hung by the Farroxian Army. ** Sir Fistel Dooruge - Hung by the Farroxian Army. The established members of the Iron Swords under Jamie Senate. * Sir Grendall Hemingway, Lord Commander. ** Sir Kraten Scotson. ** Sir Eldrich Alroy. ** Sir Alwrin Belcroft. ** Lady Artem Lenslo. ** Sir Brayden Caxbar. ** Sir Edward Saxoine. ** Lady Adela Thrope.